kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip and Dale
Chip and Dale are a pair of chipmunks. They reside in Disney Castle as operators of the Gummi Ship, and appear in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. They are almost identical but can be identified easily - Chip has a black nose, while Dale has a red nose and bucked teeth. Chip and Dale are voiced by veteran voice talents Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton, respectively; the two had previously done voicework for the duo in the TV series Chip & Dale: Rescue Rangers. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'Chip' One of the kingdom's specialists. Helps maintain the gummi ship, which can travel to any destination. Chip is more serious and diligent than his easygoing, playful partner, Dale. Chip 'n' Dale's first appearance was in "Private Pluto" (1943). *'Dale' One of the kingdom's specialists. Helps maintain the gummi ship, which can travel to any destination. Compared to the more serious Chip, he takes a happy-go-lucky approach to life. Chip 'n' Dale's first appearance was in "Private Pluto" (1943). ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'Chip' Private Pluto (1943) One of the kingdom's mechanical specialists. He helps maintain the Gummi Ship, which can travel to any destination. Chip is diligent and follows through on his plans. Chip looks almost exactly like his pal Dale, but you can tell them apart by the color of their noses and the shape of their front teeth." *'Dale' Private Pluto (1943) One of the kingdom's mechanical specialists. He helps maintain the Gummi Ship, which can travel to any destination. Dale's pretty impulsive, but he works slow and steady to finish a job when it's important. Dale looks almost exactly like his pal Chip, but you can tell them apart by the color of their noses and the shape of their front teeth. Appearances Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Chip and Dale appeared in Disney Town hearing the conversation between Terra and Queen Minne. ''Kingdom Hearts Chip and Dale have limited roles in the first game, appearing briefly at the start of the game to send Donald, Goofy and Pluto off to Traverse Town. They announce events like when a new competition is being held at Olympus Coliseum. They are seen during the end credits with Queen Minnie and Daisy. Kingdom Hearts II ''Kingdom Hearts II gives the two chipmunks a larger role than the first game. This time, they accompany Sora, Donald and Goofy around to different worlds in two miniature Gummi Ships that fly alongside the actual Gummi Ship. They also appear in Disney Castle, warning the visitors of the invasion of Heartless in the castle. Kingdom Hearts coded Both Chip and Dale appeared in the first episode of this game, alongside King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy Cricket at Disney Castle. They both are the engineers of the computer. Trivia * Outside Kingdom Hearts, the two chipmunks also starred in a Disney cartoon called Chip 'N Dale: Rescue Rangers. In it, Chip and Dale were detectives along with three other characters, two mice and a fly (named Gadget, Monterey Jack and Zipper). It's unknown if they could make an appearance in a future Kingdom Hearts game. fr:Tic et Tac Category: Disney characters Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney Castle Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters